New Student
by LeValken
Summary: Isabel/Alice, Dickward/Angela, Angel/Rosalie, Jasper/Victoria Alice finds herself drawn to the new vampire in town, a vampire Edward doesn't trust, especially near Angela. Carlisle knows this vampire. What will Rosalie do when the rest of this vampire's family show up?
1. Chapter 1

Man do I hate flying. Stuffed into a compact area surrounded by noisy smelly humans, blood pumping through their veins, beads of sweat my enhanced vision can see clearly Yes I said humans, as in I am not one. No I am Isabel Akina Valkrie, and I am vampire. An old vampire though so the blood part is barely a twinge in my mind. That and i fed heavily before the flight. Where you ask is this 2436 year old vampire flying to? Washington, Forks to be exact. People were starting to notice I wasn't getting any older then the 25 I was pretending to be. Im actually only 19 when I was turned. However, Washington is somewhere we haven't been in centuries, might as well get back there, I mean where else is better for a vampire then the continuous cloud coverage and rain? I know I said we, but as of right now, it is simply just me stuck in this small hell hole 30000 feet above the ocean. My family had other things to attend to before they can make it down. Soon I will be starting at Forks high school bright and early Monday morning, in two days, all by myself. It also meant I was going to have to alter my diet again, golden eyes are a lot easier to explain then the ruby red ones. Not like I had a choice in a town this small, not much to eat without getting noticed. _Or I could say my blood vessels leaked, and drink from blood bags._ I mused. _Dammit I should have had them send some blood with them, then I wouldn't have to explain shit._ I was however brought from such thoughts as the plane landed and I jerked forward. As soon as the seat belt light went off I was grabbing my carry on and hurrying off that death trap toward the luggage claim. Grabbing my other two bags and sending the man offering to help excitedly a no I head out into the frigged air that I couldn't feel and a light drizzle to wait for my ride.

It wasn't long before the black sedan pulled up in front of me and a middle aged man stepped out to grab my luggage and door. "good evening Miss Valkarie."

"good evening Mr. Haven, how are things."

"quite well ma'am. Everything is In order at the manor. Your school schedules and a map have been sent over early this morning, you start Monday. New document made that have kept your names. And the cars have already reached us and are in the garage."

"Perfect. I thank you for your assistance in making it happen, and the ride. I do not fancy having to run all the way in the rain after that plane ride."

"of course Miss Valkarie it is an honor. Perhaps next time we shall splurge for the private jet to make it more accommodating for you."

"and that is why your our number one Mr. Haven." I send the man who has been our butler for over 20 years a genuine smile he returns, he is practically family. He had us quickly winding down the dirt road that led to the house, well I guess you could call it a mansion sized cabin, or manor. It was surrounded by green foliage that hid it from prying eyes. Grabbing two of my bags while he got the others we walked up the stairs to the porch where he unlocked it and handed me my own keys, as if well ever need to lock it.

One of the good things about being here first was I got first pick of the rooms. Not that they were much different. I chose one with a walk in closet and bathroom attached. Plus it had a window wall that looked out into the forest. I had my things unpacked and put away quickly before I decided to go to the store for school supplies for my family. So I head down the stairs with as yell that I was going out to Haven and turn towards the huge garage we have off behind the house. The first one I notice has a cover overt it and I know immediately its the Camaro. Next to its is multiple motorcycles that wont work for carrying the supplies back. I could take Justin's Apocalyptic Jeep for the weather. Hmmm making a decision I grab the keys to his baby and climb in easily. Bumping down the dirt road until I hit asphalt im relieved at my choice as the road is slick with water. I reached the Port Angeles mall within 20 minutes since I had the pedal to the floor. Parking the car I ignore the looks and whispers as I quickly enter a store that based on the window signs should have what we need. I grab enough for my family and finish quickly and turn for the car when I catch a scent. It smelled really good, like chocolate and strawberries. There was something familiar about it but I couldn't place it right now. Shaking off the uneasy feeling I drive back home at a slower pace, not surprised Haven wasn't there, there was however a note. _Dear Mistress Isabel, Found a blood bank in Seattle im paying a visit to in case of emergencies, or decisions. Be back early morning with breakfast in hand, until the check out the basement. Hope all is in your needs until my return-Haven_ I had to laugh at his little Mistress joke, every now and then he lets that slip to us all. Sometimes I cant believe his thoughtfulness, that I may even consider blood bags and that he would have some if I did.

Ripping up his note and trashing it I open the door leads to the basement from the kitchen and walk down the stairs into darkness, I see perfectly of course thanks to my vampire sight. Its huge, I mean it have to cover more then just the room under the house. Off to one side is s gaming center mostly for my brother. The rest is mostly a training center. Equipment scattered all through out it, all vampire and supernatural proof. Then of course we have the emergency exit that leads out into the forest. Deciding to be lazy and plop down in front of the tv and many games until school starts I get comfortable.

Alice POV

I fall down ungracefully into the couch with a frustrated sigh next to my sister who looks up with a raised brow, "visions still bothering you?"

"yes I still cant get anything clear!" I growl out. "all I know is a new student is coming tomorrow. I cant see what they look like, or even if its a girl or guy." "it doesn't matter. We stay away from them, they stay away from us." my hypocritical brother said as he walked in with a scowl. Something was telling me it wasn't going to be that easy this time. Excusing myself for a hunt I take off into the forest surrounding our house. Three deer later I found myself on a branch trying to force a vision. After three failed attempts I leap down with a frustrated growl to get ready for school. Bypassing the door I hop through my window and grab a towel for a shower. Once I step out and dry off I take a look in the mirror to make sure my short black spikes were in perfect disarray. Snatching the school bag from the chair by my desk I skip down the stairs where the rest of my siblings were to be greeted by Esme our mother.

Choosing to ride with Rosalie I take the passenger side in her red BMW, she sped off before my door was closed all the way and the guys piled into Edwards Volvo. "think of the bright side, you may get answers today when you see the new student."

"thank you Rose, I know I haven't been the myself lately." she sent me one of her rare real smiles before pulling into an open spot with the Volvo next to it. As soon as we stepped out the whispers started just like usual, however most of it was on this new student, new girl apparently. _Well there's one answer._ We were all leaning against the cars listening to Emmett talk about some game he just got with Jasper and Edward. We were soon joined by Angela Webber, Edwards human girlfriend, one who knows our secret. Jasper's mate arrived shortly after in her mustang, Victoria, fiery red waves blowing in the wind as she joins us settling into his side. She lives with us but for appearances she arrives separate. We didn't have to wait long for the whispers to grow as a dark blue 1967 Pontiac GTO, I only know because my sister was drooling, pulled into the lot with a loud rumble. The windows tinted so dark even I couldn't see through them. What stepped out could have made my heart start beating again. She was beautiful at 5'7", long snow white curls down her back. Clearly toned underneath her tight gray sweater and leather jacket, long legs covered by painted on light blue jeans. She was pale, as pale as us, and I found out why as my eyes met her ruby red ones behind her sunglasses. They widen in shock as she takes us in, then her eyes shoot back to mine. My family tense immediately as her scent reaches us and I had to keep my self from moaning and my eyes from rolling back as I take in what has got to be the best smell of my life. It was fresh and pure, like snow or ice, a rivers cold water rushing down a mountain, I couldn't get enough. And then she broke eye contact and turned toward the office taking part of me with her tense posture.

Edward had called Carlisle who said to only observe unless she approached us, and God I hope she did. I was fidgeting through my second class of the day, English daydreaming about this beautiful mystery when I was startled out of my head, "Alice, its time for your art class." looking up I meet Rose's worried glance with a small smile, "thanks." I hurry toward my favorite class of the day before lunch and take my seat in the back. Just as I got my sketch pad out do I catch that scent again, looking up I see something that would make Edward furious. Angela was walking in laughing at something this vampire, this human drinking vampire had said. She still had glasses on so im guessing Angela hadn't seen her eyes yet. Her nose twitched slightly as they entered and her eyes shot to me, before handing some papers to the teacher who told her to take a seat next to me.

She took her seat at our table her back as straight and tense as can be, "hello" I murmured so low no human would hear. She seemed shocked I was speaking to her, "hello." "im Alice Cullen." "Isabel." "its nice to meet you Isabel. May I ask what brings you here to Forks." "i am not here to cause trouble If that is what you mean. It was simply a place I have not been to in awhile when I had to move." "may I ask why you had to move?" she looked at me with a raised brow, "the same reason you must move on every once in awhile." "iv never met a human drinker who wasn't nomadic, or could sit through class so easily for that matter." "do I not deserve a home simply because of my diet" she replied bitterly ignoring my other comment. "what no, im sorry I didn't mean to offend you. How about you join me and my family at lunch that way you could put our fears to rest." she considered it for a moment before nodding, "as you wish, it is your territory after all." with that she turned toward the front for the remainder of class as I snuck glances at her. As the bell rang we both rose only to be interrupted by one Mike Newton, "Hey its Bella right?" a small frown appeared as she tilted her head, "Isabel" she corrected. "right, im Mike, Mike Newton." an elegant bro rose as if to say "and?" "why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" "thank you but I have already accepted another offer." without another word she spun around toward the cafeteria as if expecting me to follow, and follow I did.

Isabel POV

I had to get away from that pimply faced boy and his scent. No not his blood, he smelt as if he poured on an entire bottle of cheap Cologne. I knew immediately the Pixie was close behind me as I opened the door allowing her to go ahead of me like I was raised. Most however would refuse for me to be at their back as it sets off their instincts, she however seemed to be completely comfortable and at ease as she skipped through, I wonder if she knew why. The table she led me to tensed as soon as they noticed me, the tall one with bronze bed head whose name I learned was Edward positioned himself in front of the human there. I had to raise a brow at that, I had near perfect control "your human is in no danger from me boy." hell she seemed to be in more danger from him by the look of his darkened eyes, I don't even think hes breathing. "your eyes say differently." he hissed out only to have the pixie come to my rescue with a slight growl, the human looking on in confusion, "enough Edward, I had class with her she sat through it with out a problem." "didn't Carlisle tell us to stay away from her." frowning, "there are more of you?" the giant guy with a huge grin spoke up "yup, two more our parents." "then perhaps it is them i need to have this conversation with?" "Of course, how about you follow us home after class?" "As you wish Pixie." I didn't even notice the slip until she spoke with a small smile "Pixie huh?" a booming laugh left the big guy and the scar covered one chuckled lowly, "Aye you remind me of one." I left as the bell rang before she could reply. The rest of my classes went by quickly and before I knew it I was in my car following a red BMW the Volvo behind me as if that could trap me.

On the outside of town they turned down a dirt road much like ours until reaching a huge house with many windows. The door swung open to reveal another vegetarian woman with caramel hair and a motherly smile. Her eyes widen as I get out of my car, "this is the new student Isabel, this is our mother Esme." the pixie chirped as she dragged me up the stairs eagerly. "its nice to meet you dear, welcome." she spoke as she let us pass. "were going to be great friends." "that's great dear are your visions back?" "not really." "visions?" I ask, "oh yah I get visions of the future." "Amazing-" "what are you doing telling her things like that!" bed head hissed only to have Alice roll her eyes. She was about to reply when the sound of another car reached my ears, "thats just our father Carlisle." _now thats why her name sounded so familiar, shes one of Carlisle Cullen's family._ Just as I had the thought the blonde man in question walked through the doorway in a doctors coat, _looks like he made his goal._ His eyes widen at the sight of me before a smile breaks through "Isabel?!" "the one and only old friend." a laugh leaves him before we embraced. "it has been too long." "aye like 300 years old man." "ha your one to talk girl." "will someone explain whats going on?" the giant asked. "yes yes Emmett, I met Isabel in Italy when I was staying with the Volturi. She was one of the guards, well she trained them." "so that means you have a gift then?" Emmett asked excitedly. "A few actually" I said smirking. "when did you leave Italy?" "only a few years after you did actually. I longed to be with my family again." "Family?" "Aye they will be joining me shortly." "i hate to bring this up Isabel but this is a small town." "Aye my feeding habits? Either I will take it far enough away not to be noticed or blood bags, most likely the latter." "im glad to hear that, and that we will have the chance to catch up. Another matter however may want have you changing your diet. We live close to an Indian reservation home to Werewolves." "impossible!" "i have seen them with my own eyes. They turn to huge wolves when they lose their temper." "and they reek." the red head Victoria interrupted. "Reek? Hmm, sounds more along the lines of shifters, true Weres would not reek as you say. Nor are they simply giant wolves." "and how would you know?!" was sneered out at me and I was losing my patients with this boy. "Because I am old enough to have seen them before the wars. Now the only reason I have not removed your head from its neck and replaced it in your ass where it clearly belongs by your intolerable behavior is because of the respect I have for your father. Do not test me boy I do not need my gifts to best the likes of you." by the end my voice had gotten lower and more husky yet my eyes never darkened at my annoyance, like I said near perfect control. That was the only explanation I gave though not the only one I had. "i still don't want you near Angela" he ground out. "i will not be told who I can and cant befriend by a spoiled arrogant little boy." the Pixie finally couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter followed by the others. It was such a beautiful sound as her eyes twinkled, hell even the blonde who I heard called the ice queen cracked a smile. Ha ice queen, please.

Her laughter was interrupted by my phone ringing signaling Haven was calling. "hello" _"hello mistressss"_ he hissed out causing me to crack up as he chuckled lowly. _"I am calling to inform you of a delay your family has encountered. Mostly paperwork to settle but the courts aren't playing fair." "_ I see. I thank you for the warning Haven. And I should be home shortly, if you can set up the basement id be ever grateful. _" "it shall be done upon your return. I bid you farewell."_ "aye." I swear living with us so long has changed his speech. Looking up into curious gazes thank them for their hospitality before walking to my car only to be followed by the Pixie. "who was that?" she asked trying to mask her feelings. "Haven."

"and whose Haven" frustrated. "my my Pixie I must say, you wear jealousy quite well." if vampires could blush she would be right now. "im not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" she genuinely looked and sounded confused. "now that my dear, I cannot answer for you." with that I drove off for home and the basement.

Over the past month I have caught up with Carlisle and gotten closer to his kids. Mostly Alice though, I think shes starting to feel it, I can feel her gaze lingering on me longer and longer. She even dragged me shopping with her and her sisters. They all seem cool, thats the right word right? Well Victoria is awesome, she reminds me of Angel. Rosalie reminds me of Ivy, shes a lot harder to get close to, I may have cheated by bringing up my car, and telling her about the others in the garage. Emmett is just like Justin, goofy and a fun. I love spending time with them, it also makes me miss my family that much more. Like now as im walking at a human pace through the forest. We all love the forest, I would run through it with my mother when I was a child, one of them would always hang on to me as they launched themselves through the trees. I was brought out of reminiscing as a solid form slammed into my back, arms wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist. "did I surprise you" she whispered into my ear. Grabbing hold of her legs, "Hardly, I could scent you from a mile away."

"are you saying I smell!"

"aye. You smell, utterly divine" I purr out and smile at her delighted laugh. My breath hitches as she nuzzles my neck, "you smell quite divine yourself." she murmurs, her breath causing a shiver. Then in a flash she was off me, "im sorry, i-i dont know what came over me."

"yes you do" I urge taking a step toward her. "come one Alice think, why are we so close, why do you feel like you need to be near me." her brows draw down in confusion as she thinks before shooting up with her eyes, one word uttered, "Mate." I no longer could contain my grin as she figured it out, with a little push but hey can't blame me.

"You knew." I must say the accusation shocked me. I was not expecting her to be mad. "you knew and you didn't tell me! Do you know how long iv looked for my mate!" now that pissed me off, "no tell me Alice have you looked for her as long as me? Have you longed for your one and only for over 2000 years! Had I told you immediately would you have taken my word for it? A stranger with red eyes claiming to be your mate, ah yes im sure it would have gone just great." I sneered at her before turning my back to take a calming breath. Her soft hand wrapped around my arm "im sorry. I didn't think about that. I didn't think about you waiting longer than me, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." looking into her golden eyes with my own, yes, I had changed my diet to match my mates, I lower my forehead to hers and caress her face with a small smile, "i have no choice pixie. My heart has been yours from the day we locked eyes."

Another month has passed and it was near perfect my family the only thing missing. I was welcomed with open arms, mostly, as Alice's mate. She was a perfect little tornado always up to something, mostly shopping. I had introduced them to Haven, they were extremely shocked he was human, it was as hilarious as their faces when he told them he didn't bite. We still hadn't made it to third base yet though, always interrupted by something, Alice says she wants it to be perfect so to wait, and we both know ima do whatever necessary to give my Pixie whatever her heart desires. Even if it means I'm not getting laid for a while. I also had to lower my shield a little to allow her visions to return.

I was sooooooo bored, sitting in the living room watching tv while Alice was hunting with her family, Haven was out running some errands. So her I was, all alone, bored out of my mind. It wasn't for another two hours that I heard the SUV return. What surprised me was that it wasn't just one heartbeat I heard in it, there were 8. jumping up I head out to where the car was pulling up out front, first one out was a grinning Haven. My eyes then shot to the passenger door as it opened reveal a tall form. Long straight black hair framing her face as blue eyes brightened on me. I was off the porch and in her arms in a flash, "ahh my dear I have missed you as well." her arms tighten around me, before I had a chance to move we were tackled into a group hug hitting the floor in a pile of tangled limbs and laughs. Once I escape and help Marcella, our mother, up I take in everyone on the floor. Justin, the largest by far, muscles straining under his tank top, a mop of blonde hair falling into his dark blue eyes and brushing his shoulders. he was draped over his mate Katie. Medium brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail she pulled off perfectly, hazel eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. Ivy, tall dark and every bit of dangerous as she looks. Ebony hair ending in waves just past her shoulders, ice blue eyes that could glare you to your death, she like Jasper was an amazing fighter, though we all are, she was ruthless. She had her arms firmly wrapped around her mate as she sat on her lap. Mia, short and bubbly like my Pixie at 5'1" without heels, though she had a sadistic evil side to her, She could be extremely sweet. She had long black hair that was up in a high pony tail and still reached her lower back. Eyes the darkest of browns they looked almost black. Kali was next, the youngest of us, a mess of black curls pulled into a pony tail like her sister Katie, though her eyes were a bright green with a yellow ring around them. Last but definitely not least was our leader, or Alpha if you must, Angel. Long blood red curls that ended in black tips, even on her side bangs that usually covered one of her green eyes, the yellow much easier to hide then on Kali. She was tall, 5'9" without heels, and so very dangerous. Well toned yet feminine and a chest most women would kill for, then again we were all quite happy with our figures. Something they all had in common, was the matching grins on their faces as they flashes the small twin fangs they all had. "admit it you missed us." Justin Boomed out. "so very much."

we had finally been able to make our way inside where they were able to put their stuff away before we caught up on. Mom excused herself to help Haven out with dinner. We laughed as we talked about the past, they made fun of me about finding my mate and being whipped already. We were interrupted as my phone range and a few "ohhhh"s rang out through the room. "hello" I smiled into the phone, _"ISABEL!"_

Alice POV

I cant even begin to express how relieved I was when I heard her voice on the other end of the line. My visions of her had gone black, all I saw was a sedan pull up to her house then nothing. My family stood by looking concerned, well except for Edward. _"Alice whats wrong"_

"I couldn't see you, it went black, I freaked are you blocking me!" I demanded from my mate only to receive an uhh as a response. I was going to demand an answer as to why when I heard a voice in the background, a very female voice, _"Ahh fuck Belle baby right there!"_ the bitch moaned out and a savage growl left my lips at the husky groan that followed, _"Seriously!"_ my mate squeaked out followed by multiple people bursting out laughing. _"Alice I swear that was nothing! Shes my sister." "eww your fucking your sister!"_ A guy yelled out followed by more laughter. _"i swear im going to kill you all, drain you all dry." "damn thats kinky." "that's right bitch bite me!" "MOOOMM!" "Leave your sister alone while shes talking to her mate. Come and eat dinner."_ groans followed the voice as my mate came back to the phone _"i am so sorry Alice, I wasnt expecting them today so I didn't think it would interfere with your visions."_ "your ok thats what matters. I freaked when I couldn't see you. Your family is down I take it." _"Aye they are I cant wait for you to meet them. They will love you."_ she sounded so happy to have them back I had to smile at the child like quality she held right now. "i cant wait either, why don't you bring them over tomorrow. we should be back from our hunt by then." _"that sounds perfect, il be sure to tell them to be on their best behavior, which isnt much better." "hey I resent that!"_ the same guys voiced yelled. We said our goodbyes as I held in the words I so badly wanted to say.

As soon as we arrived home I went to look for something to wear, a benefit of not having to sleep. I could spend the time to find something perfect. I finally chose some tight fitting jeans and heeled boots that brought me a little closer to my mates height. A white button up shirt underneath a jean vest, it was tight enough to give my mate a little to look forward to but not so revealing. By the time I was finished and descended the stairs much to Rose and Victoria's amusement we heard the car coming. We all exited the house and stood out front as it rolled up slowly, the windows as dark as Isabel's car were rolled down about 2 inches to where we could hear a song playing quite loud. The car rocked side to side as if they were dancing in it as their voices floated out with the song. I must say my mate is something else as her voice carried out to me.

It was the human Haven who exited first a small happy smile on his face as he grabbed the passenger door to open. A tall woman in her late 20s to early 30s stepped out, long black hair to her mid back, blue eyes that sparkled, she was stunning. She walked slowly and gracefully around the car to greet us with a beautiful smile, "you all must be the Cullen's. I apologize, but im afraid they wont be exiting the car until the song is over. Im Marcella." she said fondly as she held a hand out to Carlisle and Esme. "thats quite alright, and yes I am Carlisle and my wife Esme, our children." "a pleasure to meet you all. I am curious as to which one of you has caught our Izz's heart." stepping forward "that would be me ma'am. Im Alice" "Ahh, non of this ma'am nonsense girl. May I?" she held out her hand for me to take, I did so without thought, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she stared at me, a slow smile making its way onto her face. "Isabel is quite lucky indeed." if I could blush I would be so red right now. Our attention was brought to the doors opening however. Isabel walked over to us with an easy grin placing a kiss on my lips, "i see you've met my mother." looking over to her they seem to be having a conversation before the woman speaks "approved." now if that smile gets any bigger its going to split her face. It was a guy that stepped out next, he was in a word, huge. Blonde hair and a goofy grin on his face. Voice deep, "im Justin, Izz's big brother, hurt her and, well il get one of the girls to hurt you cause I was raised not to hit a lady." I had to smile as the giant man tried to remain serious in his threat, though I knew he meant it. "i would never." "good answer. This is my mate Katie." she sent a kind smile my way with a small hello to us all. "this is her sister Kali" he pointed to a girl with black curls and green eyes, what shocked us all was the yellow ring around them. She sent us a nod mostly looking down at the ground, shy I suppose, I vaguely heard Emmett gasp as he took in this girl. They were all stunningly beautiful, their heartbeats proving it had nothing to do with vampirism. A small girl at my height then skipped up to me and enveloped me in a hug, "welcome to the family." she chirped I just had to smile at her enthusiasm. "im Mia, and I heard you like to shop." "Mia" my mate groaned out as the others laughed. "i love to." "just what we need." the deep and husky voice brought attention to a tall girl who set my instincts off drastically, her ice blue eyes hard, tiny scars here and there on the visible skin. "dont worry bout her hun, shes just In a mood." the tall one rolled her eyes before looking me up and down with an emotionless mask. "that's Ivy, but really don't worry about her." she reassured. "pleasure" Ivy murmured with a smirk that i swear she was trying to kill me with. "be nice now Ivy" a new voice scolded. It sounded just like the one that moaned last night. She was about the same height as Ivy, long blood red hair curled to her back, bright green eyes much like Kali's, the yellow much lighter however. "im Angel." she held out a hand to shake and it was really hot, I don't even think the shifters ran this hot. "its nice to meet you all." "And you all." once again it was the red head to speak. I didn't miss how she did a double take on Rosalie either. "your not Vampires." Edward blurted out the obvious. As he tried unsuccessfully to get into their heads much like Isabel's. The girl, Angel grinned showing off two little fangs, "no child, we are not Vampires." "what are you?" "that, is not something you have gained the answer to yet." "the why the hell should we trust you?" "why should we trust you? Let alone with our biggest secrets? The only one who has a right to know is that of the girl we just welcomed to our family. Non other. Though perhaps in time." it made perfect sense and was reasonable, though it only made his scowl deepen.

We invited them in to get to know, I had a feeling me and Mia are going to get along great. Even as Ivy set herself slightly turned where she was in front of the girl. Justin and Emmett have already hit it off talking about games and lame jokes. Esme and Marcella were talking as if they had been long lost friends. Jasper and Victoria spoke with Katie about history, well jasper did while Haven listened in. Victoria was trying to talk to Kali who was tucked into Katie's side. I don't think anyone missed the looks Emmett was shooting her way, except Kali herself who hardly looked up from the ground. Angel and Carlisle had excused themselves to speak privately in his office. I had a feeling my family had just gotten a whole lot bigger. And most of us were thrilled.

Angel POV

 _fuck fuck fuck how could this happen._ "Angel?" "Aye" "you wished to speak with me?" I looked up into the compassionate understanding gaze of this doctor. He couldn't have been older then 400 and had control close to Isabel's, it was amazing. "aye, a question. Vampires, most often you know your mates quickly I not immediately yes?" "that is correct in most cases. Sometimes it takes longer, such was the case with Alice. She was confused and so into finding her mate, she didn't recognize the pull for what it was at first. But Isabel did." "aye she is old among your kind, she knew what the pull should feel like. And your son?" "Ahh I see, yes it would appear he has found his mate in young Kali." letting out a sigh, "you do not know how true your words are. She is the youngest of us, quite literally only 16 years old." "i see, and your concerned-" "of many things, please forgive my interruption. She does not know, and she wont until she looks him in the eyes. Tell me doctor have you heard of imprinting?" "i believe so yes, it is what the wolves on the reservation do I think." "ahh yes Isabel has told me of these shifters, the only difference of what they do and what we do is eye contact they do not need it we do. They may look upon anywhere on their mate and know. Now back to it your son is far older then her, far more experienced if you will. Experienced in things Kali will not be." I said with finality. "i understand this is something that must be spoken with to both of them as well. He seems like a gentleman and what not, but he is still a man while she is a girl, a child." "i think I understand, and I will speak with him about it." "i thank you then for your understanding." "of course Angel." "one last thing before I leave you?" "of course." "i have, imprinted on your daughter." his eyes widen "Rose?" "Aye the blonde. I am, well I am old, and I am still stuck in some of my old ways. So it is customary for me to ask your permission to pursue this imprint." "can you explain this imprint to me a little more?" "As you wish, as I said it takes place as eyes lock. Our world shifts in that moment, they become our world, it is our job to do whatever it takes to make them happy, whatever they wish or need. Whether it be a sibling, friend or lover as is most cases. We will never love another in such a way as we do our imprint, our soul mate." "and if the imprintee was to refuse all?" I could my pained expression at where this was headed, "that- that is what is granted." I whisper out not able to make my voice come out any louder. "what happens to your kind when that happens?" "if they are not strong enough some tend to lose their mind and go mad, some become feral and must be put down as they lose themselves in the beast." "then I feel I must warn you. Winning Rosalie's trust alone wont be easy, her heart near impossible. I dont want you to give up though, she needs someone, she needs a mate who will love her unconditionally. Through anything, no matter what, even herself." "if she will allow it I will. But if she does not I will respect her wishes. I am not weak, I will not easily give up my life. I believe we are done here doctor. I thank you for your time." _now time to try and win that Goddess downstairs, while trying not to murder that vampire that has mated to my youngest daughter._ Descending the stairs eyes land on us,"everything alright Kitten?" "aye Izz all is well." they all easily fall back into their conversations as the doctor joins his wife and my mom. The only one not talking on the Cullen side is the blonde bombshell Rosalie. Stalking up to her im well aware of her gold eyes following my every move as she looked up from the magazine. "Isabel has told me your into cars?" "did she." she answered without any emotion. "aye. We have many in the garage at home, you are more then welcome to look at most of them. I enjoy collecting them quite a bit." "oh and what do you drive?" she asked in a tone that clearly expected me to say Prius or something. "a 67 custom Camaro." I was delighted as her eyes widen slightly. "Custom? Whose done the work on it?" "me and Ivy. And as I said your are welcome to look at it. But I believe now it is time for us to leave." my family were already climbing into the car as I pointed to the picture in her hand, "i highly recommend this one, the other has significant computer trouble. They don't seem to understand one isn't needed in a Mustang." my breath was taken away as her lips turned up, I leaned in close as she tensed drastically at how close I was, I knew I was pushing it but I had no choice, "you should do that more often, you are quite beautiful with a smile on your face." I breezed past her frozen form as soon as the whispered words left my lips.

Rose POV

I froze for more reasons than her proximity to me, I do not like people getting so close, but no it was her words that stunned me to my spot. I have been called many things, some to my face while others have been whispered at a distance, hot, sexy, bombshell, not once have I been called beautiful from another besides my family. Yet this, stunning woman has whispered the words in my ear before walking out. Don't misunderstand me I still don't trust them, we don't even know what they are. They could put our whole family at risk. I however did want to see her Camaro, a 67 was very rare to have if it was in good condition. The look my father was sending my way said he knew something I didn't, and that pissed me off. "i think that went quite well don't you dear?" he asked Esme. "oh yes they are something else. They so easily approved of Alice as a mate as well." sending the girl in question a smile. "i think me and Mia will be great friends, she likes to shop, and from what I could tell, a lot." "we don't even know what they are or if they are dangerous!" Edward complained voicing my earlier thoughts. "something tells me that if they chose they could be extremely dangerous." Jasper spoke up as his mate nodded in agreement. "the tall one Ivy, those scars are battle scars no doubt. Something tells me shes relentless and skilled. Her emotions were so locked down and in control, it was amazing. I however didn't feel anything malicious. They were generally happy about Isabel finding a mate." "i agree with Jasper, they are practically family now, and we will treat them as such." he spoke with a look to me and Edward. "whatever im going to Angela's." he whined. With that little family meeting done I set the magazine down and headed for my room to relax before school in the morning.

Around 7 I decided to get up and ready for the day. Pulling on my tight white jeans and knee high brown leather boots, I grab a gray t shirt and jean jacket. Grabbing the useless school bag from the floor I leap out the window to my red BMW to wait for my sisters as Victoria chose to ride with us today. The boys piled into the Volvo and we were off winding down the road at 100 mph, we reached school to early for my liking, Alice hopping around waiting for Isabel. She didn't have to wait long as the 67 Camaro I wanted to see so bad skidded into a spot not far from us. Angel stepped out first a small smile on her face as students stared in awe. She wore a white tight tank top showing off a red lace bra underneath and a leather jacket, tight black jeans and black leather boots. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she took everything in before landing on me. I could see from here as they looked me up and down, I idly wondered if she was pleased before pushing the thought away. Isabel hopped out next pulling the seat forward before skipping up to Alice a smile on her face as she kissed her softly. They must have been all over each other I think as they pile out from the back seat.

They started heading our way and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to her swinging hips. I shake my head in disgust at my thoughts before walking off to class ignoring the stares. Ridiculous. Was my last thought as I shut down and entered my first class. They went by quickly, and I didnt hear a word all day, even at lunch when they joined us. Angel tried to start a conversation with me about cars only to be shut down immediately by my silence. I did however notice the dejected expression on her face as she walked outside for the remainder of lunch only to be followed by Katie.

That was how these past weeks went, after the third attempt she stopped trying to talk to me and just stayed away, she hardly ever sat with us at lunch, I often found myself curious as to where she was. Her family often seemed worried about her while mine sent me disapproving glares, they didn't understand. How could they?

It had been almost a month since she had joined her in their visits over here. That's why I was shocked when she walked through the door after them. She had dark circles under her dull eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. She even seemed paler considering she had a nice tan when she first arrived. I was even more shocked when she never spared me a glance, she would always seek some kind of eyes contact before I would turn away. Esme flashed to her side taking in her obviously thinner form, "Angel dear how nice to see you. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" "no thank you ma'am. Is your husband in by chance though?" her husky voice rasped out as if in pain, "of course hes in his office go on up." "i thank you." she breezed past me where i sat without so much as a twitch in my direction and up the stairs. Letting out an annoyed huff I follow up the stairs to my own room, passing by the slightly open door, "it would appear I am not as strong as I first thought doctor." she chuckled out. "perhaps it is time we told her Angel I don't like seeing you like this. The blood isn't helping." a sarcastic laugh erupted from her "you do not give your eldest daughter enough credit sir. She is very aware of the fact we are mates." "she knows?" "aye. Even the blind and emotionless would have felt the pull by now, she knows." "then why hasn't she-" "because she doesn't want to." "maybe if she knew what it was doing to you, what it could-" "i do not need your daughters pity sir!" she hissed out.

I chose that moment to enter and stare down my father, "you knew?" he looked up shocked. "Rose" "you knew." "yes and if you know I don't see why you are-" "not bending over and accepting fate? Not allowing my choice once again to be taken from me!?" I was shocked out of my rant my the deep savage growl that left the woman in front of me causing silence downstairs. Before my eyes hers changed, they were no longer those of a human, no these were slitted like that of a feline. "you listen good here child. You know nothing of having your choice taken from you!" I was about to interrupt, to ask her who the hell she thought she was, that she didn't know anything about me, when she silenced with another growl. Eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. "you have a choice, one you have already made! You had a chance to accept it or reject it, your kind always has a choice in it! Do not speak to me about having that ripped from you! You do not face the consequences of that choice. You have the option to ignore it, to find someone else to make you happy! You have the choice to move on! I do not! That was ripped from me the second we locked eyes. But I will be damned if some self centered, ignorant, emotionless Bitch will be the fall of me!" with that she spun around and disappeared downstairs before I heard the door shut. The last thing I heard was a pain filled enraged roar in the distance.

Angel POV

 _ughghh the nerve of that girl._ As soon as I was a small distance from the house I let out a roar that shook the ground, animals made a run for it within miles. I lost it, millenniums of perfecting my control and I lost in now. Trees were ripped from the ground, rocks shattered against each other and trunks. Finally when I had run out of steam and energy I fell to the ground with a sob, tears fell down my face as they racked through me. My beasts were close to the surface, but I refused to allow them to run free, well aware the first chance they had they'd take over. _I will not turn feral. I will not lose myself. I will not Fall!_ I chanted over and over to myself. Pulling myself up I wipe away my tears with dirt covered hands. I spun around quickly to a crouch at the sound of a twig snapping. Before me stood a girl, dark skinned signaling I was on reservation land. She wore shorts and a tank top. She held her hands up in peace, "calm down I don't want to fight." standing up straight I put us at an even height "i heard your kind prefer to attack first, ask questions later." "most of us yes. Are you alright?" "fine" I snapped out before apologizing. "clearly. Im Leah." "Angel" I reply taking her offered hand. "wow your even hotter then us." I let out a broken chuckle at that. "you sure your ok?" "no. but I will be." "ok if you say so. Well I was patrolling when I caught your scent. It wont be long before the others catch it. Id bail if I were you." letting out a sigh "i thank you for the warning Leah. We live at the edge of town if you ever get tired of being surrounded by sweating boys." I smirk at her wide eyes "how did you know it was all guys." "most of your kind are male, very few women are born with the gene, consider yourself lucky, or unlucky if you will. I bid you farewell Leah. I hear your, pack coming." with that I turned and leap up into the trees and took off at a speed I doubt these wolves would ever match. I reached my house shortly, not surprised it was filled by worried family members. All but my mother. My girls were in my arms as soon as my feet touched the ground. 

Marcella POV

I sat on one of the couches in the Cullen's front room waiting for the blonde to come downstairs, my family had already left to check on Angel. She came down slowly, her face a mask of shock, confusion and anger. Her siblings all gave her disappointing looks, except for Edward. Esme and Carlisle both looked concerned. "may I have a word with you child?" I ask softly so she knows its not out of anger, though I am not happy about the way she has handled things, Angel deserves happiness. "about" she whispers taking a seat still in shock. I dont bother trying to speak to her alone knowing the others would find out either way. "i wish to explain her words to you." "...ok" "good, first, the imprint. When one of our kind imprints its how we find our one and only true mate. It is instant as soon as eyes are locked. Her world changed in that moment, it was no longer gravity that kept her grounded, but you. She would do or be anything for your happiness, that is why she gave up trying to talk to you. It was not something you wanted and it is her job, to do whatever it takes to give you your every desire. no matter what. And as you can see it has had a negative effect on her. She is sick, she is fighting madness and death to remain here for us." "why didnt she say anything?" she blurted out. "because she wanted your love, not your pity, not for you to feel guilt, just you." "wanted?" "aye, she is a stubborn girl, when she gives up, she truly gives up. Now that you know more about the imprint, il explain why she took it the way she did when you brought up choices. It was for more then the imprint binding her to you without her permission. 17 years ago we were passing through Sydney Australia, she was captured by Vampires." everyone's eyes widen around the room, and i haven't even finished yet. My voices cracked as I tried to continue "we had lost her, for 3 months. 3 months of tearing that place apart, 3 months searching when we had no idea where to start. She still has nightmares. For 3 months, she was beaten, tortured, raped, and broken. She still wont talk about everything that happened in those, the longest 3 months of our existence. She had her choices taken from her in those 3 months. She had them taken from her when she found out she was pregnant. When she gave birth. When she leads us everyday, when every decision she makes is for us and not her. She changed, she stopped living, she stopped loving life. The woman we got back was not the same as my little girl for years." looking up with tear filled eyes I see her own fill her golden ones. "i can tell something has happened to you, im a psychologist after all. Im not asking to to tell me about it, what made you the way you are, and im not insulting who you are. Im asking you not to judge her harshly for her words. It took her time to get back to herself, it took her family being there for her, her wanting it, and it took her accepting it and moving on." "how do you move on from something like that?" she sobbed out. Looking around I don't see any eyes not filled with tears. "that my dear, you must ask Angel. When your ready." with those parting words I take off through the trees for home.

Once I got there I got myself together and willed the tears to stay out before opening the door. I was surprised Angel was still there to be honest. I was not surprised she had Kali-Kat on her lap while Katie was curled up into her side. Justin was on the floor his back pressed to their legs as he played his game. We are a very touchy feely species, contact makes us feel better and secure. Ivy was on her other side with Mia perched on her lap the other controller in her hands. Isabel was leaning into her side, so deciding il start dinner later, I curl up on the couch next to Katie as my eldest daughter sends me a grateful smile.

The next day Angel POV

I was currently under the hood of my Camaro when I heard the door open and my mom speak "go on in hun she should be in there." looking up as I grab a towel to clean my hands my eyes meet the hazel ones of not one shifter but two. "Leah, to what do we owe the pleasure." I speak as I look over at the other one who cant be over 15 "im sorry to interrupt, uh this is my brother Seth." sending him a nod, "your not I did say you were more then welcome to stop by. Though I have a feeling your here for another reason." "i was kicked out of the pack!" she blurted I had to raise a brow "pardon?" "Jacob, he had just shifted and took over Alpha position from Sam, he found out I let you leave yesterday and was furious, called me a leech lover and a ton of crap. Only because I dont think we need to fight everyone we come in contact with." "mmm I see. He does not seem like a true Alpha. Your brother?" "when he found out he left the pack, Jacob tried to force him to attack and fight me but he refused, so they attacked him, we aren't welcome on the reservation any more." "And you need a place to stay where its safe. Say no more where is it safer then where the top dogs live" I say with a smirk, "though I must bring it up to the others, first." "of course thank you!"

I led the inside "family meeting." I spoke at normal volume knowing they would all hear. Once they were all gathered as Isabel and Alice descended the stairs where they were up in her room, I send her an apologetic smile. I quickly explained Leah and Seth's situation they were more then happy to offer them sanctuary. They quickly became like family over the weekend, my mother had their papers transferred over to the school in town, they were beginning next week when I went back, I was currently out sick. Or so they thought, I was really trying to gain peace again with my beasts, they had not been at each other like this in centuries. So I sat cross legged in the back yard my eyes closed as I took deep breathes. "i know your there" I spoke quietly not bothering to open my eyes, "how do you always know, I didnt make a sound." "your wolf Leah, I can feel it." "you can feel my wolf?" "aye unlike most of your kind, you are close to it, you are it." "what do you mean?" she asks as she plops next to me ungracefully. "most of your kind use magic. There is no beast, it is what makes things so difficult to control, especially their tempers. You, have a beast, it is buried deep down but still there, the same goes for your brother. The only theory I have come up with is that somewhere in your line someone had a beast." "wait so you could help me control it? My temper, and the wolf?" "aye, it would take work but would be worth the power it comes with, and the peace." "peace, why do I feel that when im with you?" "i am Alpha, what you feel with me, you should have felt with him. He is a disgrace to your kind."

so that was what we did during our week off, we practiced and we meditated. We trained, in many things including fighting. I helped her and Seth, though mostly her reign in their tempers. We prepared for the school day tomorrow. We spent most of our time in the back yard. It was where we were now, sitting cross legged with her head on my shoulder as we took a break to what was proving to be a difficult lesson. Thats how we were when we heard the growl.

Rose POV

a week, a whole damn week of Marcella's words echoing through my head. A whole week of pretending to be human at school, a whole week of her not showing up at school, at our house. Finally my family had had enough, Jasper couldn't handle my emotions bouncing back and forth, he went on in a rant about how pure Angels emotions were when I was in the room. Alice came down rubbing her head yelling I was giving her a vampire headache and to just go see her. So I did. I climbed into my BMW and I drove to her house. I got out to be greeted by a grinning Mia who told me she was out back. So I circled the house, and then I let out a growl at the sight in front of me. Some girl, some other girl who wasn't me had their head laying on her shoulder as she leaned into MY Mate. Their heads shot up and turned toward me where I was sure to have my ice queen glare on. "Rosalie" she uttered as she stood gracefully in a flash, the other girl followed less graceful and I just knew she was one of those mutts. I finally found my voice, well aware it came out bitchy, "i came to see if we could talk, but I see your busy." I went to spin around "what no im not!" turning back to her with a raised brow, "really, we can talk now if you want, Leah wel finish training later." with a hesitant nod and glare my way she walked off. "training, is that what that was." I swear I saw her lips twitch slightly, "Aye, we were taking a break." "whatever. Where can we talk, alone." "this way, I know a spot." without another glance I took off behind her, half surprised she was so fast, she leap over fallen trees and rocks like it was nothing. She finally reached the edge of a small lake with a waterfall when she came to a stop. We stood in silence for minutes as I tried to reign in this rage and jealousy. Emotions I was not use to feeling. I guess she couldn't take the silence any longer, "what did you want to talk about." she asked fidgeting with her hands. "your mother told me." I whispered only for her face to show confusion, before it clicked and she shut down. "im sorry-" "dont be. Iv moved on, iv gotten over it mostly." "How!" I practically sobbed out, she was by my side in a flash and I didn't bother trying to remove the arms that firmly wrapped around me as I fell to my knees. "i didn't ask for this! This life! It isn't what I wanted. This wouldn't have been my choice!" "what would you have chosen my love?" she soothed, and I didn't fight it, I didn't call out the endearment. Because for once I was being asked what I wanted, what I would have chosen, "death. I would have chosen to die. I didnt want to be a monster, I wanted to have kids, to grow old, to spend my life with the love of it, to die. To not remember that night, to not remember how their hands felt on me, how it felt to have my innocence ripped away. To have my life ripped away." I looked up half expecting to see disgust like I have seen so many times, only to see tears streaming down her face as she gazed at me with such love and devotion, "you've been hurt before and hurt again. youve wondered when it will end, begged for it to end. I cant make it stop Rose, I cant take away such pain, I cant make you forget that night no more the you could help me forget it. But I can promise you something, I can promise I will stand by you for eternity to help you overcome this if you'd allow me. I can promise you, you will always be safe with me. That you're not alone, you never will be, there will always be someone waiting with open arms ready to catch you, whenever you feel the need to let go and fall. On your good days, on your bad days, even on your extra bitchy days" she joked with a little smile at the end.

I don't know how long we sat there on the ground looking into each others eyes as she held me. But I didn't care, for the first time, it felt right. I vaguely felt the drops of water fall onto my face and the next thing I knew she was standing with me in her arms bridal style. "I can walk you know." I murmured softly. "I know" was all she said with a nod of her head, her grip never lessening. We reached her house shortly, but she didn't bother with any doors, she leap up onto a balcony that I'm guessing led to her room. There were many of her family scents in it but hers was the most dominant. It had red painted walls, her huge orgy sized bed covered with a black fluffy comforter. It contained a walk-in bathroom that was also huge from the open door had a hot tub sized bath in it and floor shower. Another door led to her walk in closet where clothes were piled on the floor in front of. She set me on the center of her bed before flashing to the bathroom where I heard the shower turn on. "I will go grab you some dry clothes while you shower." "are you saying I smell?" I joked out, her eyes widened before she spoke, "oh no, you my dear smell utterly divine. Amazingly delicious." my eyes locked on her tongue as it peeked out to lick her lips. She quickly shook her head and turned out the door.

I quickly showered and just wrapped a towel around me that pretty much covered me in her cinnamon scent before there was a light knock at the door, "come in." no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she walked through the door one hand out stretched with dry clothes for me while her other was placed over her eyes. I took the clothes and thanked her right before she turned around and ran right into the wall, I slapped a hand over my mouth just as a laugh bubbled out, "ow. I'm ok" she uttered before rushing out. I quickly got dressed, the smile refusing to leave my face. I walked back out into her room where she sat looking out the window deep in thought. "are you alright?" I murmured causing her to jump slightly "I am fine." She lied. "I can drive you home if you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sent her a small smile "my car is downstairs, I drove here. I was hoping to actually stay awhile but I can-"

"no! you can stay if you want…" she uncrossed her legs from where she sat giving me her full attention. She still had dark circles under her eyes, the yellow in them more noticeable, the pain still clear as day. Guilt racked through my body, I did that to her. "why did you come here?" her voice was quiet but her tone held hope. "to see you, so we could talk."

"about?" I pursed my lips taking in her room as I thought about my answer, paintings and pictures lined her walls, mainly of her and her family. There was a book shelf stuffed full against another wall, a desk where a greasy car part sat. "Everything. And to apologize, I didn't know what it was doing to you."

"I didn't want you to."

"why?" Why didn't she want me to know about the pain and suffering I was causing in her. "what would you have done had you known? Pitied me? Felt guilty? Run to my side and accept what you have been fighting for months?" I looked down in guilt, she already make it clear she didn't want my pity. "I'm sorry." I met her eyes so she knew I meant it "I don't need an apology Rosalie, just an explanation. I understand you didn't want this life, but there has to be more to it than that." Slowly walking up to her I took a seat so I was facing her "I was born in Rochester New York almost 200 years ago into a near perfect life, my father managed a bank and my mother was a house wife like most back then. A marriage was arranged and I was getting everything I ever wanted." She scooted closer to me as my voice got quieter taking one of my ice cold hands in her warm ones. "his name was Royce King the second. His father owned the bank my father worked at. I was a week from walking down the aisle, a week from getting that happily ever after. I was visiting my friend Vera one night as she had just had a baby. He was adorable and everything I couldn't wait for. I should have called my dad to come pick me up but it was only a few blocks. I didn't make it far before saw him, Royce and three of his friends completely drunk." I don't know if it was my voice or my blank expression but in the next instant I was sitting in her lap, her face inches from mine. I met her eyes shocked my how intense her fury was behind them yet her hands were gentle as they wrapped around me "they took turns until leaving me near death on the street. I would have died had Carlisle not found me, I wanted it, waited for it." she ran her hand up and down my back "they…they are dead?"

"they are, I saved Royce for last. I, like Carlisle have never had human blood before but I made sure they suffered and I made sure He knew I was coming for him."

"good" Her voice came out with a quiet rumble. "the-the men who hurt you did you, were they…"

"mm Ivy and Isabel found me. I was-in no position to kill anyone. But they, they rained a fury down on them that would have terrified even a God. I have never seen my sisters so…so completely furious, so completely terrifying."

"…Good, I'm glad." She brought a hand up and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear "I am sorry you had to go through something so terrible Rosalie. But I cannot say I am sorry you weren't given your last wish." Looking into her eyes I see the raw honesty as well as the pain and I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I pressed my lips gently to hers. She completely froze as if she was terrified the slightest movement would scare me. When I pulled away her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted to reveal the tips of two little fangs. When they finally opened the yellow ring had expanded to cover almost all of the green. And then it was gone except for a thin line had I been human I wouldn't have seen it. "thank you" she whispered out. "for what?"

"putting my beasts at rest."

"beasts?"

"aye, as I am sure you have noticed, Isabel is the only vampire."

"yes, I admit I am curious as to what that means."

"mmm she was born like us, she was born into this family. She was turned when she reached the age of 19, also against her will. Though while it is not so bad, it is not my story to tell." I nodded in understanding. "born into this family? You are actually related?"

"aye, she is my younger sister, as is Ivy though much closer in age, she is my twin."

"Marcella?"

"she is our mother in more than name, she gave birth to us."

"wow." I shifted getting more comfortable but not leaving her lap "your father?"

"died a very long time ago, not long after Isabel was born."

"I'm sorry" I murmured caressing her face delighted when her eyes slipped shut at my touch. "tis alright, it was a long time ago, and he died doing what he did best, what he loved, fighting for what is right, fighting for us." I wanted so badly to ask her to elaborate but now wasn't the time "what about Justin? Isabel called him her brother." She made a little face "I suppose he is, we love him as if he was our blood, and we would defend him as if he was. We had found him when Isabel was about 7, him the same age. Tis why they sometimes use twins as a cover story. But we are not actually related." Her lips pursed "he found his mate when my daughter Katie was born." She laughed as my eyes widened "when we imprint it is when eyes lock, age is nothing, though at the time I was tempted to end him" she hummed remembering the past "we are what our imprint needs Rosalie, at the time when she was younger he was a guardian, a friend and as she aged, a lover. It helped that she too had imprinted on him."

"yes I imaging that had to help a lot."

"mm. I had then later found Mia in Russia." She slightly shifted under me "we had, well we had been in a relationship for a while before turning her and returning to the family." My eyes arrowed but she wouldn't look away like most had done at the sight of my glare. Her lips twitched "once she was turned and we joined the family again her and Ivy locked eyes, that was a done deal."

"Her and Ivy are mates?" I struggled with my words and anger and jealousy fought inside of me "they are. I am sure you see how she positions herself in front of Mia."

"yes, but I guess I never really paid it much mind." I looked down slightly ashamed by my recent behavior. That wasn't just my mate's family but my sisters mate's family as well. "they all understand Rose."

"that doesn't make it ok." She was going to reply when I felt my phone vibrate with a text, with a sigh I read the words _can you come home please? Edward is losing his shit. -Tori_

"I have to head home."

"is everything alright?"

"yah Edward is probably just being dramatic, as usual."

"mm he does seem the-dramatic type." I let out a laugh "oh you have no idea."

"I will walk you out." She led me down the stairs hand in hand to the living room where most of her family and the two dogs sat watching tv. They sent us knowing smiles until we reach my car, she opened the door for me but I had remembered "wait, one more thing before I go, the wolves?"

"ah Seth and Leah have been kicked out of the La Push pack and are no longer welcome there. They will be joining us here and at school."

"I see, I will let my family know so they don't think they broke the treaty. Maybe Alice already did though…So with the girl…"

"Leah? It was really just training." Nodding my head I quickly press a kiss to the corner of her lips before driving off.

When I reached the house I could already tell things were a shit show. Parking the car in the garage I took my time walking inside. "Nice of you to show up Rosalie" Edward sneered out. With a roll of my eyes "what is your temper tantrum about today Edward?" I took a seat next to annoyed Tori and Alice as he stood in the middle of the room like the drama queen he is, as if Carlisle wasn't the leader. Everyone else was seated, even the human Angela sat off to the side quietly looking paler than normal. "As you know me and Angela had gone to Seattle this weekend."

"oh you mean the trip she told you she didn't want to go on but you forced her to?"

"I didn't force her to do anything."

"Forced, manipulated, whatever you want to call it what's your point?" he growled like a little bitch "my point is I could smell other vampires, a couple different scents at least. They seemed to be tracking us." "They were probably just curious. Did you hear any thoughts son?"

"no they stayed far enough away. But they aren't going to touch her!" he, I kid you not, stomped his foot like a 5 year old as he finished talking. "I can talk to Isabel, they should know there may be some other vampires around, should we tell the wolves?"

"No! we don't even know what those things are! And the wolves would just blame us."

"Watch it Edward that's my mates family" Alice leaned forward with a growl. "And we are your family, not them and you are keeping things from us!"

"they are my family now to! They accepted me with only knowing I am Isabel's mate! I haven't been interrogated or pushed the way you do with them for answers!"

"if they aren't a danger to us why won't they tell us!?"

"Just because they won't tell you doesn't mean anything Edward, they don't trust you and I don't blame them." His eyes widened and a sneer took place on his face "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?!" his voice came out squeaky and I had to contain my laughter. My sister sat back and crossed her arms, I could tell she was thinking about just about anything and everything else. "I do."

"WHAT ARE THEY ALICE?"

"none of your business."

"it is all of our business Alice, you are putting us in danger-"

"How!? How am I putting us in danger Edward?! Did I start dating a human and tell her what we are without even considering what the Volturi would do when they found out? Did I isolate her from everyone she knows bringing more attention to us!? Did I piss off the wolves by dating this human? did I put this human in danger by disregarding her own opinion and her wishes and then gain the attention of unknown vampires!? A human who isn't even your mate!? Am I the one who has left bruises on her. I am not the one who it continuously putting us in danger, you are!" By the time she finished my eyes like everyone else's were comically wide. " **SHE IS MINE** " he roared as he leapt for her but I beat him to it and wrapped my hand around his throat, Victoria and Jasper taking a spot next to me. "Enough! Let's take a step back here and calm down." I would love to but I was shaking in rage, I didn't like the human and I didn't bother hiding that, but she didn't deserve that, no one did. "Alice?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get an actual answer from him. "I didn't know until today, she has hand prints on her arms."

"Edward!"

"it was an accident! She wasn't listening and the vampires were closing in on us! I did what I had to too protect my mate." I tossed him to the side as Carlisle stood up shaking his head in disappointment "Angela, I would like to take a look at your arms upstairs if you don't mind, just to make sure nothing is fractured or broken?" her eyes shot to Edward and I saw the fear in them before she nodded her head "Good, Esme can be in the room as well if it makes you more comfortable. Edward go hunt and calm down. Someone go with him please."

"I'm not leaving her-"

"I'm not asking." His voice took on that no nonsense do as your told tone that even I wouldn't argue before he led Angela and Esme up the stairs. Thankfully he didn't argue again and walked out. I needed to get out of here but no way was I going to go hunting and chance running into him, I would kill him. "Alice? Can you text Isabel and ask if Angel is awake please, and if I can come back over?" she sent me a knowing smirk "sure Rose. I was actually about to head over there and stay the night and just go straight to school from there."

"Oh really now?" Had she been human she would be a tomato "not like that. but she answered and said you can stay to." I nodded and flashed upstairs to grab some clothes for school tomorrow before joining Alice at my car, she knew I would be driving. She didn't speak until we hit pavement "does this mean you are accepting her as your mate?"

"it means I am trying to."

"Good, you both deserve each other. I know this can't be easy for you Rose, but you deserve some happiness, besides like they said as your mate she will make your every wish come true."

"yah well, some things even she can't give me Alice."

"…don't be so sure Rose." She turned to stare out the window as I pulled down their dirt road. The house was much quieter and much darker than ours was, which was normal considering the hour. I guess whatever they are have normal sleeping patterns. Whatever they are, I wonder if I asked if she would answer. Once I parked we didn't have to knock as Isabel threw the door open a huge smile on her face as she placed a kiss to a hopping Alice. The smile turned to a smirk when her eyes landed on me, I rose a brow silently daring her to say a damn thing, it only got bigger. "I'm sure you remember where my sister's room is, assuming she is why you are here." I rolled my eyes and she let out a giggle moving to the side so I could pass her. When I reached the living room Katie and Justin sat on a love seat watching a movie and I saw huge relief in her eyes when they met mine. Ivy and Mia were laid out on the couch, her head resting on Ivy's chest and they just fit so perfectly, it was hard to believe she use to be with my mate, but let's not think too much on that right now. I nodded my hello before taking the stairs up to where I remember Angel's room was. Knocking quietly I wait her to reply before opening the door, I closed it behind me then turned to face the woman who turned my world upside down, and all coherent thought left me. She had her back to me but I saw her reflection in the mirror she stood before, it wasn't the book in her hand that had to be as old as dirt, it wasn't that she looked so damn adorable as she chewed on the lip between her teeth or how her brow was furrowed. It was her clothes that had my attention, or lack there of actually. She stood there wearing a tank-top that hit just above her belly button ring, with no bra and some tiny booty shorts that barely covered her amazing ass.

Her eyes met mine in the reflection and widened before she spun around to face me, the book tossed to the desk "Rosalie, is everything ok? Why are you here?"

"I can leave." I snapped out "No, I didn't mean-I just wasn't expecting you back so soon. You are always more than welcome here."

"…Isabel didn't tell you I was on my way?" her brows furrowed cutely as I tried to keep my eyes on her face "she did not."

"Alice sent her a text having her ask you if I could come over and stay here tonight, if it is too much trouble-"

"It's not! Though I am curious to how your family meeting went? Was it the tantrum you were expecting?" with a groan "it was worse." I took a seat on the edge of her bed as I relayed the conversation we had at home with here as she listened intently. The only interruption a growl when I mentioned the other vampires and the bruises on Angela. "we will take a look around Seattle and see if we can get a scent or something."

"yes, these new vampires could cause problems for both of our families." She waved off my concern "I am more worried that these vampires have taken an interest in Angela, Isabel has become quite fond of the human."

"you are aware of the rules right, and the Volturi." Her face went blank "I am."

"she's a human-"

"who is already aware, that cannot be taken back we can only move forward with it." she let out a yawn "we can finish this tomorrow, its late, do you plan on going to school tomorrow?"

"I wasn't planning on returning until Monday, but I suppose I could if you wanted. It is a Friday."

"…no just enjoy your three day weekend."

"aye." With that she hopped onto her bed and climbed under the covers before patting the spot next to her. "why is your bed so big?"

"my species is very close knit, and contact helps. It is not uncommon for us to all end up in the same bed, especially with kids, and I do not fancy a foot in the face."

"…right, and what species is that?" I waited for an answer while staring out the window across the room but turned to her when I received nothing, she was sound asleep the only sound was her quiet breathing.

I don't know how long I laid there next to my mate, mate, still getting use to that. But I nearly jumped out of my skin when her arm flopped over my waist still sound asleep. She scooted closer to me until the length of her body was firmly pressed against mine, the only thing between us was the comforter.

… **.I am not sure I like this chapter, so I may change it later on I don't know yet.**


End file.
